Computing technology and networking technology have combined to produce extremely powerful means for telecommunication. However, further advances are to be expected and welcomed.
Portable electronic devices are now commonplace and increasing in sophistication and function. Portable electronic devices frequently combine the functionality of traditional cellular telephones, wireless personal digital assistants, handheld computers, wireless paging devices, media players, cameras and the like.
With the increased functionality of portable electronic devices, so too comes an increase in the demand for wireless services. Indeed, the array of present wireless service offerings is impressive, and yet is probably only a small percentage of the full suite of wireless services to come. Indeed, in addition to traditional voice services, portable electronic devices can now also handle a wide variety of data services, including email, mapping, streaming audio, streaming video, chat. Creative service providers will no doubt, develop new services that exploit the impressive capabilities of portable electronic devices.
Problems exist, however, with new services. One problem is educating subscribers about the availability of such services. Another problem is educating subscribers how to actually use the services. Another problem is devising a compensation model that is appealing to subscribers which generates sufficient revenue to cover the costs of the services. Another problem is modifying the compensation model as a function of the subscriber's preferences as well as changes in the subscriber's context. Other problems also exist.